howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Reed
Kevin Reed may rock the drum solo with the band but he has another love --- food. Constantly hungry and always munching on snacks, it's safe to say that he's got a thing for eating. He's super close with Nelson Baxter and you'll never see the two apart, and if you do, just know that is the weirdest thing ever. Don't be surprised if you see them high fiving each other over lame jokes. They're practically brothers. Background In "How to Rock a Messy Bet", Kevin (and Nelson) fight the urge to play their new game obsession, Furious Pigeons. In "How to Rock a Guest List", Kevin was whining at training because all the food was plastic. In "How to Rock a Statue", Kevin and Nelson unsuccessfully try to prove they are smarter than hamsters. In "How to Rock an Election", he runs for president an d he wins after Kacey drops out for him. Relationship with Others Nelson Baxter Status: Best Friends/Practically Brothers They are best friends with tons of inside jokes and hand shakes. And in almost every scene they are in, they are talking to each other. They are also known to be obsessed with Furious Pigeons and love doing crazy things together. (See: Kelson) Kacey Simon Status: Crush They are shown to be good friends and don't seem to be annoyed with each other. In "How to Rock a Statue", when Kacey smiles at Kevin, Nelson, and Zander, he says he really likes that face and they both look at the floor and smile shyly. In "How to Rock a Love Song", he says he is willing to leave the band for Kacey, and he wishes that Zander's love song is for Stevie, as he likes Kacey. (See: Kavin) Stevie Baskara Status: Good Friends The two seem to care for each other. After Kacey left Gravity 5 in How to Rock Braces and Glasses, Kevin and Stevie were comforting each other in one another's arms. (See: Kevie) Zander Robbins Status: Good Friends They are both in Gravity 5 together and perform with one another. Zander helps Kevin with his presidential campaign and the two are shown to be good friends on several occasions. Trivia *He is the current Student Body President of Brewster High. *Kevin, just like Nelson, is socially awkward. *He is one of two characters (the other is Kacey) who doesn't play more than one instrument in Gravity 5. *He and Nelson are dumber than hamsters. *He is shown to have a crush on Kacey, as seen in various episodes. For example, in How to Rock a Love Song when Zander was singing his song, at first he and Nelson thought Zander's crush was Stevie so, Kevin said, "It's Stevie. YES!!!" But when they realized that it might be Kacey he said, "It's Kacey!" Then Nelson replied, "So sorry!" Then the boys huged. Also, Kevin looked like he was crying. Gallery To view the '''Kevin Reed '''gallery, click here. Quotes "You walk up to people's houses, you demand candy, you get candy" responding to Nelson in How to Rock Halloween. ''"''We are not little kids...where's my pumpkin?" Websites Follow Kevin on Twitter: https://twitter.com/#!/TheKevinReed Follow Kevin on Tumblr: http://kevinreedg5.tumblr.com/ Category:Musician Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Gravity 5 Category:1996 Births Category:Students Category:Reed Family Category:Trivia Category:Chris O'Neal Category:Kevin Reed